westburyfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrie Giuliante
Carrie Giuliante is the youngest child of Don Giuliante and the former girlfriend of Pinhead Miyamoto. Despite having cut off communicaton with Pinhead in 1997, he continues to be haunted by her memory in the present. Profile Carrie was born to Adolfo and Liza Giuliante in 1975, the only girl out of six children. Giuliante controlled a good deal of the Upper East Side of New York City, where Carrie went to elementary school, although after meeting Iwao Miyamoto on the first day of 9th grade in 1989, she insisted on going to high school with him in Harlem. They remained friends until Iwao started his "gang" in 1991, and confessed that he'd fallen for her that year. Carrie and Iwao went to the prom together, and Iwao took Carrie with him on the Emmett family trips to Japan several times. They had an intimate relationship for a few years before breaking up in 1994, triggered by an invasive surgery Carrie underwent, after which Iwao backed off to allow her to heal properly but the two lost interest in each other. The two remained as friends until the night of July 3, 1997, when Iwao went on a date with Pang Wei Xue, and Carrie went home to the Giuliante Manor only to be shot in the middle of the Huixing-Giuliante Incident. Reeling from the deaths of two of her brothers and her father, Carrie isolated herself from all mafia members she knew, and departed to attend college in Georgia. Pinhead Miyamoto has not seen her in fourteen years and refuses to acknowledge any new information about Carrie. He focuses his frustration of her accident and absence on Pang Wei Xue, and tries to replace her with Emma Bishop. Personality Abe and Arbrook are the only members of the gang who ever knew Carrie personally, and even then, never spent that much time with her. Pang Wei received a limited amount about her from Huixing data, but since has forgotten most of it. Bringing up Carrie in Pinhead's presence can, at worst, throw him into a violent outburst. The Carrie they know was extremely timid but chipper, and acted like a younger sister to the rest of the high school gang. There was an extremely sensual private side of her that Iwao only ever saw, or hinted at to his friends, and much of her is still unknown. Physical Appearance Carrie had short, fluffed blonde hair usually in a bob or pixie cut, and kept it according to current styles of the time. She was tall but rather thin with a boyish figure. Design & Conception Carrie was inspired by an unidentified woman featured in The Box's video for "Carry On", the same video to inspire Pinhead's design via the band's bassist. Carrie was initially named as a reference to the song's title (Carry, Carrie). From her creation, her character was designated to be in gang-centered stories, with an early version of her appearing in the 2009 version and in a single panel in Cinderelliot. Category:Character Category:Adults Category:Civilian